Husbands Rendezvous
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Para suami bertemu di sebuah restoran pada malam hari untuk saling curhat mengenai istri-istri mereka yang sedang hamil. Warning : Genderswitch L, Mello, and Near. Please Review.


**Warning :_ Gaje. Genderswitch. Membosankan._**

**Disclaimer : _Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it._**

**HUSBANDS RENDEZVOUS**

"Hei, Light-kun! Sini!" sahut Matsuda sembari melambaikan tangan dari lesehan yang duduki. Light yang baru saja masuk menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke arah lesehan.

Aizawa, yang bertopang dagu di atas meja, hanya mendengus pertanda salam.

Soichiro menepuk bahu Light sebelum menyingkir untuk membiarkan Light duduk di antara dia dan Gevanni.

"Kami!!" salam Mikami penuh semangat, berniat memeluk Light – yang secara refleks langsung menghindar. Lagipula, cowok mana yang mau dipeluk sama cowok-keren-yang-gila-terobsesi-dewa-yang-sebenarnya-juga-gila. (Narator digeplak Mikami dan Light)

"Hei, hei!" Light tersenyum melihat anggota NPA, SPK, mafia, kriminal, dan shinigami duduk di lesehan. "Semuanya benar-benar ada di sini, huh?" Dia mengangguk ke arah Mogi yang duduk diam di sudut.

"Yep! Semuanya kecuali belahan jiwa kita..." kata Ide. Semuanya terdiam bengong menatapnya. "Apa?"

Aizawa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau jadi puitis begitu?"

"Sejak Matsuda memaksaku membaca Shakespeare puluhan kali." jawab Ide tanpa ekspresi.

Beyond Birthday tersenyum licik. "Oh, ya... bukannya kau seharusnya membenahi "kotak"nya sekarang, Light-kun?"

"Gah!" Wajah Light menjadi merah. "Jangan mengatakan _hal_ itu! Kalau Ryuuzaki mendengarmu...!"

"Eh? Tapi, aku, 'kan, Ryuuzaki." kata Beyond cemberut, membuat Light menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ya..." Gevanni mengangguk setuju. "Itu peraturan pertama : Segalanya yang dibicarakan di Husbands Rendezvous ini harus tetap menjadi rahasia di antara kita."

Light mengangguk. "Itu peraturan yang bagus. Ryuuzaki orang yang sangat rahasia, tahu. Kalau dia tahu apa yang kubicarakan tentangnya pada kalian, dia pastinya bakal mencekikku dengan manis-manisannya atau sesuatu."

"Mencekik?" Senyum Beyond memudar. "Kau _beruntung_."

Matt mendengus, pandangannya masuh terfokus ke arah PSP-nya. "Kau yang menikahi Misa. Kau seharusnya tidak terkejut atas konsekuensinya."

Ekspresi Beyond menjadi jahil. "Kapan, ya, terakhir kali kau ngesex dengan istrimu? Dilihat dari caramu mengeluh, kuperkirakan sekitar lima minggu enam hari..."

"Cukup! Jangan dilanjutkan!" seru Matt sembari melancarkan death glare ke arah Beyond yang bersiul masa bodo.

Light menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Wow. kalian benar-benar membicarakan _segalanya_, ya?"

"Dengan siapa lagi kita harus curhat?" Aiber menggerakkan bahu.

"Dengan _istri-istri_ kita?" Gevanni merinding memikirkan itu.

"Sementara aku mencintai Sayu-chan dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga, dia malah ingin menyunatiku sebelum mencabik-cabik tubuhku dan membuang sisa-sisa dagingnya di empat penjuru bumi," Matsuda menghela nafas. "Dasar wanita! Benar-benar kejam! Benar-benar tega! Benar-benar..."

"Ya, ya," gumam Aizawa. "Kami telah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya."

Beyond menatap tertarik. "Wow! istrimu benar-benar kreatif! Aku suka!"

"Suka, gundulmu!" bentak Matsuda.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Ryuuk mengambil alih pembicaraan, tangannya sibuk mengambil apel di meja tanpa sepengetahuan pengunjung yang lain. "Dimulai dengan Aiber!"

Aiber terdiam menatap Ryuuk. "Kenapa nggak kamu duluan saja?"

"Karena aku sibuk memikirkan strategi bagaimana menjarah apel tanpa ketahuan." jawab Ryuuk langsung, sambil menggigit apel. Aiber menghela nafas.

"Lusa kemarin waktu aku tidak membawakan istriku strawberi – gara-gara lagi nggak musim – dia langsung menendangku keluar jendela apartemen!"

Mata Light membulat. "Bukannya apartemenmu itu di lantai tujuh!?"

"Ya, bener! kejam, kan?!" seru Aiber, menangis anime-style. "Akhirnya gw nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain selama sebulan lebih!" Aiber sesenggukan. "Mertua gw nyukurin lagi!!"

"Cep.. cep.. cep... anak baik jangan nangis..." kata Beyond sambil mengelus punggung Aiber yang menangis di bahunya.

Soichiro terbelalak. "Gila... aku jadi ingat waktu Sachiko lagi hamil Light..."

"Memangnya kenapa, yah?" tanya Light, mengangkat sebelah alis.

Soichiro berdehem. "Emm... waktu kehamilan Sachiko sudah tujuh bulan... aku..." Dia berdehem lagi. "Aku memasukkan aprodisiac ke minumannya..."

Semua terbelalak. Light tersedak.

(O.O)!! (O.o) (o.O) (OoO)!!!!!!!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!" sahut semuanya serentak, membuat pengunjung lain menatap mereka heran. Soichiro terbatuk.

"Err... em... saat itu aku tidak punya pilihan... Sachiko terus nolak, tapi secara aku lagi pengen, jadi diam-diam aku mencampurkan aprodisiac ke dalam tehnya. Yah... kadarnya tidak sampai membuatnya keguguran, sih."

Alis Light berkedut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ayahnya yang baik, bertangung jawab, tegas, dsb. tega melakukan hal itu, seandainya dia kelebihan kadar, Light bisa-bisa CACAT dan malah TIDAK AKAN lahir di dunia ini!

"Jadi... jangan bilang ibumu ya, Light?" ujar Soichiro sambil menatap ngeles ke arah Light yang mencibir.

Light tiba-tiba tersentak dan terbelalak, dia memandang sesuatu di belakang punggung Soichiro.

"Umm... ayah?" gumam Light sambil menatap seorang wanita di belakangnya, tidak menghiraukan ucapan ayahnya.

Ayahnya mengangkat sebelah alis, dia menoleh dan melihat...

"Ehem... anata...?"

Wajah senyum menawan dari wanita berambut hitam pendek menyambut pandangan Soichiro yang menjadi ketakutan.

"E-eh? Oh, ha-hai saiai..." gagap Soichiro sambil menelan ludah.

Light dan yang lainnya langsung mundur menjauhi Soichiro, mengamankan diri mereka dari aura kematian sang istri yang siap membunuh suaminya.

"Uh... Okaasan..." sapa Light gugup.

"Oh... halo, Light," Sachiko tersenyum manis sekali. Terlalu manis malah. "Boleh kupinjam ayahmu untuk malam ini, sayang?"

Light dan Soichiro menelan ludah takut. Wajah Sachiko lebih menakutkan dari Kira!! "Bo-boleh saja, Okaasan..." kata Light, Soichiro langsung terbelalak menatap anaknya dan siap-siap beranjak kabur.

Tetapi, Sachiko dengan cepat mencengkeram kerah belakang jas suaminya. Dia membungkuk. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu." Dia berdiri dan tersenyum. "Dan Light... jangan coba-coba melaksanakan ide... ayahmu yang bodoh ini, mengerti?" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang maniieeeeezzz.

Light mengangguk cepat.

Sachiko berbalik dan berjalan keluar restoran sambil menyeret Soichiro yang berontak sambil menangis anime-style.

Kurang dari satu menit kemudian, terdengarlah suara pilu dari luar.

"DASAR BEJAT!!!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Sachiko! Jangan disitu!!"

Terdengar suara tendangan disambut jeritan pilu.

"OH, SHIT!!! MY PRECIOUS D%CK!!!"

"AYAH GAK BECUS!!! KE NERAKA AJA LOE!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Suara tembakan terdengar.

Semua yang ada di dalam restoran langsung sweatdrop dengan wajah pucat. Light langsung membuat mental note untuk tidak mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya untuk sementara waktu.

"Oh my f*cking God... So scary..." gumam Gevanni, saking ketakutannya sampai lupa untuk menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. "Kalau begini masih mendingan Near-sayang, dah!"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Gevanni. "Memangnya apa yang Near lakukan?"

Gevanni langsung merinding mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebulan lalu. Near ngidam = menakutkan. "Ugh... please! Don't make me remember with that..."

"Emang dia ngidam apa, sih?" tanya Light ke Gevanni.

"Dia ngidam..." Gevanni menelan ludah merinding. "Ngidam... ngidam ngeliat gw ML-an sama Rester di depan umum..."

"WHUAAAAAT THEEEE HEEEEEEEELLLLL??????????!!!!!!" seru semuanya serempak. Tidak bisa membayangkan ngidamnya Near.

"Oh my GAWD!! Itu... ewwwww~!!" sahut Ide jijik. "Sumpe lu?!"

"Suer!!"

Mereka benar-benar terkejut. Sama sekali tidak menyangka cewek dingin yang penuh perhitungan dan pintar yang disebut-sebut sebagai pewaris L seperti Near punya hobi seperti itu.

Semuanya merinding.

"Gila bener... istriku nggak sampai segitunya..." ucap Ide. "Dia Cuma ngidam nonton BF..."

Matsuda menautkan alis. "BF as Blue Film?"

Ide mengangguk.

"BUSYET!!! Nih anaknya dia pasti jadi Mikami kedua!" seru Matsuda.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu!!" bentak Mikami tersinggung.

"Terus, kamu gimana, Mogi?" tanya semuanya, merasa tertarik dengan kehidupan pasutri Mogi.

Mogi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Istriku, sih, nggak repot-repot. Cuma ngidam permen dan manis-manisan yang banyak."

Mata semuanya melebar. _'WEEEKS!!! Anaknya dia bakalan jadi L kedua!!!'_ batin semuanya serentak.

"Enaknya..." kata Ryuuk cemberut. Dia teringat kembali saat Rem ngidam dan menangis. Semuanya menatapnya prihatin.

"Apa yang Rem lakukan padamu, Ryuuk?" tanya Light. Tangis Ryuuk semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hik.... Rem-chan... dia... menyuruhku... MEMBUANG SEMUA APEL YANG KUMILIKI DAN TIDAK MEMAKAN APEL LAGI!!!!! HUWAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

GUBRAK!!! Semua jatuh anime-style.

"HUWAAAAAA!!!!! AKU MENGERTI PERASAANMU!!!! MISA JUGA MEMBUANG SEMUA SELAI STRAWBERI MILIKKU CUMA GARA-GARA DIA KESAL NGELIAT SELAI!!!!!!!" rengek Beyond, menangis anime-style. "DITAMBAH LAGI, DIA NGANCEM BAKAL NULIS NAMA GW DI DEATH NOTE-NYA! KEJEM NGGAK, SIH!!!"

"SAMA!!!!! MASA TAKADA-CHAN MENYURUHKU MENYOBEK-NYOBEK DEATH NOTE MILIKKU DAN MEMBAKARNYA KE TUNGKU SUAPAYA DIA BISA MANDI AIR PANAS ALA TRADISIONAL!! YANG BENER AJA!!!" teriak Mikami ikut-ikutan menangis.

Dia, Beyond dan Ryuuk langsung berpelukan.

"KALIAN SAHABAT TERBAIKKU!!!!!" teriak Ryuuk terharu.

Mereka meninggalkan trio lebay yang sedang berpelukan bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang bertemu lagi setelah berpisah sepuluh tahun. Mereka menatap Matt yang asyik bermain game.

"Apa?" tanya Matt.

Semua memutar bola mata. "Nggak... melihat kau dan siapa istrimu, Matt, gw yakin apapun yang istrimu inginkan pasti kau kabulkan." ujar Light yang disertai anggukan setuju para suami lainnya.

Matt nyengir lebar. "Apapun yang Mello inginkan, pasti dia dapatkan!" Kemudian senyumnya memudar. "Tapi, ada satu sih... dan gara-gara itu aku masuk ICU selama dua bulan..."

Semua memandangnya tertarik, apa sih yang membuat pria pewaris L jajaran ketiga yang ahli dalam berbagai macam komputer yang juga seorang gamer beristrikan seorang bos mafia Amerika ini masuk ICU selama dua bulan.

"Dia menyuruhku berhenti main game, tapi karena sudah terbiasa jadi keterusan, dan akhirnya... yah... badanku penuh lubang tembakan gara-gara pistol upgrade terbaru milik dewi mafia LA."

Mereka semua merinding ketakutan. Dalam hati Light membuat mental note untuk tidak mengeluarkan sisi buruk gadis pirang bercodet (Narator dibacok Mello) itu. Memang L menakutkan saat marah, bahkan Mello pun tidak berkutik melihat L murka saat Beyond kembali menyerang. Tapi, kegilaan Mello lebih menakutkan, sampai-sampai L kabur ke Whammy's House untuk mengungsi.

"Sekarang giliran Aizawa, karena kenyataannya dia terlihat yang paling depresi malam ini."

Aizawa mengerang di tangannya.

"Apa yang istrimu lakukan _kali _ini?" tanya Matsuda.

Light bersandar melihat Aizawa menyurukkan kepalanya ke kedua tangannya. Light telah berkali-kali menghadiri perkumpulan ini, tetapi topik pembicaraannya tidak membuatnya tertarik.

Dan pertemuan kali ini sangat menarik, karena...

**SEMUA ISTRI MEREKA SEDANG HAMIL.** Titik pakai huruf kapital dihuruf tebal tanpa koma apalagi tanda tanya.

"Aku harus tidur di kursi mulai sekarang," keluh Aizawa.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya semuanya tertarik. Aizawa semakin menyurukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan tanya, deh." Aizawa cemberut.

Dan Mogi tertawa... OMFK!! Mogi! Tertawa?! Baiklah, itu bukan satu kata yang bisa dijadikan satu kalimat utuh! Mogi yang selama ini hanya diam tanpa ekspresi kecuali ekspresi serius dan baru berekspresi bila itu berhubungan dengan misi... tertawa?! "Anjrit! Aizawa, istrimu benar-benar menghajarmu waktu itu, ya?!" Mogi terbatuk-batuk disela-sela tawanya.

Semuanya membentuk ekspresi O.o??!!

"Argh! Berisik!" sahut Aizawa frustasi.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ide bingung.

Aizawa menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku dan dia masih tidak mau memberitahu apa salahku. Aku yakin tidak melakukan kesalahan, tapi dia...!!"

"Hmm?"

"Dia..."

"Hm hm..."

"DIA MALAH MENGANCAM KALAU DIA SAMPAI MELIHATKU LAGI, DIA BAKAL MONYONGIN BIBIR GW SAMPE EMPAT METER LAGI!!!!"

Semuanya sweatdrop. Ekspresi (~_o)??! tercetak di dengan jelas.

Aizawa sesenggukan. "Padahal aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara! Memberinya bunga, cokelat, _segalanya_!!!"

"Eh?" Light mengerjap. "Bunga dan cokelat tak akan membantu. Semua itu hanya akan membuat masalah semakin buruk."

Semuanya membeku dan menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Light, tertawa nervous. "Kupikir kita harus memberikan saran?"

"Memang," gumam Matsuda. "Tapi, Light, kau _tahu_ bagaimana memperbaiki masalah yang membuatmu ditendang ke sofa – aka diusir?"

Beberapa anggukan setuju mengikuti pertanyaan Matsuda seperti Light mengetahui rahasia Shinigami Realm.

"Well, yeah," jawab Light terkejut. "Yang itu malah cukup mudah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Aiber tak percaya.

"Buru buronan yang harganya tinggi dan jika perlu, ambil beberapa kerja sampingan lainnya, juga pelajari soal pertukangan." jawab Light sambil menggerakkan bahu.

Dia mendapat duabelas tatapan blank sebagai respon.

Aizawa menautkan alis. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Well, ini tentang uang, kan? Ryuuzaki selalu menyuruhku berusaha mencari uang sendiri demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup – walau dia sudah terbilang orang terkaya di Inggris – karena kekayaan itu tidaklah kekal."

"Istri mengusir karena _uang_?" tanya Matsuda bingung. "Kupikir itu karena kebodohan suami."

"Ya, Ryuuzaki terkadang menyebutku bodoh juga." Light nyengir. "Apa yang dia maksud adalah dia benar-benar kesal bahwa aku menyia-nyiakan terlalu banyak uang dengan menghancurkan ranjang setiap malam, jadi sebagai gantinya, aku mengambil beberapa kasus dan beberapa kerja sampingan untuk menggantinya dan lalu aku belajar bagaimana dasar cara memperbaiki rusaknya barang jadi kami tidak selalu harus membeli ranjang baru. Dia jauh lebih bahagia sekarang!"

Gevanni, Aiber, dan Ide berusaha menelan sake mereka dan menghubungkan satu dengan yang lainnya. Matt, Aizawa, Mikami dan Matsuda ternganga tak percaya, Beyond dan Ryuuk mulai tertawa tidak jelas, dan Mogi mengerjap.

Light nyengir malu. "Well yeah. Aku tidak bermaksud sampai ke sana! Tapi, kapanpun itu berhubungan dengan bondage, borgol, dsb. aku jadi sedikit terlalu semangat dan... terkadang beberapa barang banyak yang rusak. Jadi, kami berdua berakhir tidur di sofa, dan Ryuuzaki jadi sangat kesal. Tapi, sekarang aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya di saat Ryuuzaki selesai mandi, jadi agak mendingan."

"Maksudmu…" Gevanni akhirnya bisa bernafas. Di sisi lain, Ryuuk masih tertawa. "L tidak mengusir atau menendangmu karena kesal?"

Light menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu? Itu akan sulit membuat kami bisa melakukan sex. Karena karakternya _seperti itu_."

Matsuda terbatuk-batuk. "Kalian ngesex _setiap malam_?!" kesiapnya terkejut.

"Well, yeah. Itulah kenapa kami menikah."

"Kalian menikah supaya bisa ngesex tiap malam?" Aizawa ternganga.

"Yeah. Terkadang kami bertengkar dan menyesali pertengkaran kami. Ditambah kami beda rumah. Dengan menikah kami bisa satu rumah tanpa ada masalah dan kami bisa melakukannya setiap malam."

"T-tapi, Light…" gagap Matt, bingung. "Kau dan L telah menikah selama _delapan tahun_!"

"Yeah?" Light menyetujui.

"Jadi, maksudmu…" kata Matsuda, "adalah bahwa kau dan Ryuuzaki melakukan sex setiap hari selama _delapan tahun_?"

Light mengangguk senang.

Semuanya bengong menatapnya.

"Lalu, masa ngidamnya? Ryuuzaki sekarang sedang hamil, kan?" tanya Aizawa masih takjub.

Light tertawa. "Justru itu… Aku bersyukur banget dia ngidam. Soalnya dia itu ngidam-"

"Light-kun." Sebuah suara memotong ucapan Light. Lelaki yang disebut-sebut sebagai Kira itu berbalik dan melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam kelam memakai kaus putih dan celana jeans yang kebesaran menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya yang gelap.

"Ah… Ryuuzaki. Ada apa?" Tanya Light sambil mencium pipi istrinya.

L, dari luar, terlihat sangat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Dia melingkari kedua lengannya di leher suaminya. "Mau lagi…" katanya sambil mendesah.

Mata Light melebar. "Lagi? Dua jam yang lalu, kan, sudah."

L cemberut. "Tapi, aku kepingin…" Dia mengerang menggoda, jemarinya mengelus dada Light yang tertutupi kemejanya. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Oke!" seru Light setuju. Dia berbalik menghadap yang lainnya. "Pertemuan kali ini asyik! Sampai jumpa lagi di pertemuan berikutnya!"

Light melingkari pinggang L yang lebar karena mengandung dan membopong wanita itu keluar dari restoran. Sebelum dia keluar, dia berteriak, "Salam buat anak-anakmu ya, Matt! Dan selamat berjuang, Aizawa-san!" Dan mereka pun lenyap di balik pintu restoran.

Semuanya hanya bisa berkedip menatap kepergian pasutri itu.

"Enaknya…" kata Matsuda iri.

"Kalian tahu, mereka pasti akan melakukan sex yang hot, dan kinky sekarang, kan?" isak Mikami iri.

Matt menangis terisak. "_Lima anak_!!!" teriaknya mabuk. "Mell-chan bilang dia bakal membunuhku jika dia hamil lagi!"

Ryuuk mengerjap. "Lho? Justru enak, kan?" katanya muram. "Maksudku, shinigami itu sulit sekali punya anak, sedangkan aku dan Rem ingin punya anak yang banyak. Tapi, sampai saat ini baru sekali dia hamil. Kau seharusnya senang! Kau tinggal ngesex lalu dapat bayi!"

Mata Matt melebar. "Jangan katakan itu!" desisnya. "Kalau Mello mendengarmu, aku tak akan bisa menyentuhnya lagi!!"

"Tapi, kalian, kan, sudah menikah!" desak Ryuuk.

"Aaaaah! AKU IRI!!!" teriak Beyond. "COBA KALAU KIRA NGGAK ADA! PASTI AKU YANG DAPET DIA!!!"

"Dapet siapa, ya?" Sebuah suara yang lemah lembut dan manis terdengar dari belakang Beyond. Matsuda terbelalak melihat beberapa wanita di belakang Beyond dan menggertakkan gigi takut. Yang lainnya juga mundur ketakutan. Beyond perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan…

Dia langsung mundur sejauh mungkin.

"Mi-Misa…?!" serunya terkejut. Misa menatapnya penuh senyum manis. Tetapi tangannya gemeretak.

"Siapa yang mau kau dapatkan, Beyond-sayang?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa?!"

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat maju dan menaruh tangannya di atas bahu Matsuda. "Dan apa yang kau irikan, saiai?"

Matsuda tergagap. "I-itu bukan apa-apa, Sayu-chan!"

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan sex, Matty?" tanya Mello, tangan kanannya siap memasang savety pistolnya. Matt tergagap ketakutan.

Para wanita hamil itu menatap suami mereka dengan dingin. Near sudah siap dengan mainan prajuritnya. Takada, Misa dan Rem telah siap dengan Death Note-nya. Mello telah siap dengan Barreta miliknya. Dan wanita lainnya telah siap senjata di tangan masing-masing.

"Nah…" kata Misa dingin sambil menjilati pulpennya. "Mari kita mulai perburuan kita.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Di suatu apartemen mewah…

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Light. L menariknya untuk menciumnya.

"Jangan hiraukan. Kita lanjutkan lagi."

"Dasar. Kau itu tidak sabaran."

Begitulah… tanpa sepengetahuan para suami lainnya yang malang, sementara para suami itu berada di neraka penuh siksaan, Light melakukan sex lima kali dengan L di lima tempat berbeda dan lima gaya yang berbeda pula. Itu semua demi memuaskan L yang ngidam sex.

Dan barangkali, semuanya lebih senang bila tidak mengetahui hal ini.

**THE END.**

**A/N : **Fic pertama di fandom Death Note.

Maaf bila jelek dan tidak memuaskan anda.

Please review if don't mind.

…

….

…..

With crimson camellia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
